


Remorse

by Garance



Series: My english works [18]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce and Clark talk in the morning.





	Remorse

Remorse

  
It was actually funny for Bruce, after trying to kill Superman, to become in the blink of an eye Clark's best friend and after his boyfriend. He wondered day and night if anyone knew it, although he was pretty sure Diana knew it, but he could put pressure on her because he knew about her secret relationship with Lois Lane. He did not even know why he was afraid someone would know it, it was not an incredible revelation for the rest of the league, but he did not want others to know it. Barry will probably be jumping all over again, Arthur will make fun of him every thirty seconds, and Victor will stay as neutral as possible. A lick on his ear made him shudder and he turned to Clark who cooed happily. He smiled in spite of himself and pressed his lips against the other pair, binding his tongue with the other, feeling his saliva to join another.

  
''Sleep well ?'' Clark asked him, a halo of morning light created by the sun made him beautiful, his little smile on his face

"My butt hurts. You could have warned me you'd hit so hard." Bruce groaned, lounging in Superman's arms

"I'm sorry, I would have thought that Batman would be more resistant, did not he save the world several times without flinching ?" Clark chuckled at Bruce's cheeks

"It's not the same, and I did not save anything, the league did it."

"You're too modest, my love." Clark kissed Wayne's forehead

  
Bruce smiled lightly, resting his head on Clark's chest, there was no scars, and Bruce felt the discomfort settle in him. He had almost killed Clark, and he would never forgive himself, he had killed and broken his own rules, he was pitiful. He looked down and felt Clark's hands around him, but he found no comfort, shame was too strong in him. ''Bruce. You did not kill me. It was Doomsday and Luthor, you're not the culprit, and it's time for you to understand it. I love you and I will never want you, so please, smile. At least as much as you can." Clark gently rubbed his back, his innumerable marks and scars, his memories of his past justice. Bruce lodged deeper in Clark's arms and let a silent tear roll over his cheek. He thanked Clark for not saying anything, for letting him cry his shame, and not trying to do more for him. He was so sorry for being the worst man on Earth.

  
The End


End file.
